Hell has no Fury Like 2 Girls Scorned
by tonksremus2332
Summary: After the debacle with Brittany Santana becomes friends with Rachel. She is determined to get Brittany and help Rachel get her girl too.Brittana/Fabbery. Pezberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a **Faberry/Brittana** story. With Pezberry friendship. I already have chapter 2 and 3 written and I'll post them Sunday or Monday.

I can't face going home yet. There are so many things there that remind me of her. So I've been roaming the school for an hour. I hung out in the AV room; it reminded me of my big brother. He's a big tech nerd, so of course I know everything he does. I adore my older brother, like every little sister does.

After playing around for an hour I went to the auditorium. What I saw was enough to turn my hair white. Right there in front of me was Quinn and Rachel making out. I quickly hide behind the tech booth so I can see how everything turns out.

"Rach, this has got to end. We can't see each other anymore." Quinn says as she walks away from Rachel.

"Why. I thought you loved me?" Rachel replies dejectedly.

"I do, but this is wrong. Being a lesbian would ruin everything for me. I'd be kicked out again, people would see me differently. It would destroy everything I had to rebuild because of last year. I'll always love you. But I just can't do this." Quinn tells the now crying girl before walking off the stage.

_Damn, poor Rachel. I should go up their and comfort her. NO! You still have a reputation to with hold._ My mind battles it's self for a little while longer but my nicer side finally won out. I slowly made my way to the stage while still trying to figure out what I was going to say to her.

I gently clear my throat to get the other girls attention. The girl slightly jumps when she hears me and quickly raises her head.

"Hey Berry. Are you aright?" I ask, even though I already knew the answer.

"Quite, thank you for asking. I was so overwhelmed by a song that I just couldn't help but sing along." Rachel says while wiping away some of her tears.

"Cut the shit Berry. I saw what happened between you and Quinn. I just came to see if you needed anyone to talk to." I instantly regret my chosen words because they make me sound like a softie.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I must say that I was a little shocked by this. Rachel _always_ has something to say.

"Seriously? The only time I really ever care what you say and you turn me down?" I say with a smirk.

"It's pretty obvious. I love her and she loves me. But she's to scared to do anything about." Rachel sighs and takes a seat on the ledge of the stage.

"How long have you two been together?" I ask.

"On and off again for about a month. She dragged me into the janitors closet one day and told me that 'I frustrated her', then she kissed me. It was right before you gave her mono." She tells me.

"I'm sorry about that, by the way." Rachel just shrugs and looks around.

"I'm sorry about you and Brittany." Rachel says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, willing to do anything to avoid this conversation.

"I know what happened, Britt told me. I tutor after school sometimes. She was crying, a lot." She continues.

"You better-

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Rachel says as she gives me a small smile. I feel even worse for Rachel. We really were in the same boat, mine just had better fashion sense.

"What are you doing tonight Rachel?" I ask, purposely saying her name.

"Nothing. I _was_ going to take Quinn to Breadsticks, but that's clearly not going to happen. Why?" I give one of my best devious smiles.

"How about me and you hang out tonight. You can spend the night at my house and then we'll go shopping on Saturday. We could find you some clothes to make Quinn jealous." I tell her.

She thinks for a second and responds, "That would be lovely, thank you Santana."

"Awesome, now lets leave this crap place." I say as I offer her my hand to help her get up.

We silently walk out of the building to the parking lot. My red convertible and a blue convertible were the only cars left.

"I'll follow you to your house if that's cool." Rachel says shyly.

"That's cool. See you there." I tell her awkwardly before moving towards my car.

Hopefully spending this time with Rachel will help me with things with Brittany. It's nice to know that there is someone in this town has the same problem as I do. Maybe Rachel and I could actually become friends. I could help her with her wardrobe, and she could help me with something like school. Having a friend like her could really help in the future.

**Please don't forget to review! And leave any suggestion for the two songs between Santana and Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a little nervous about Rachel coming to my house. My family is a little overwhelming. When I say a little I mean they can almost suffocate you to death. They mean well but they don't always do well. I take a deep breath before I pull into our driveway.

I hear Rachel laughing as she steps out of her car. "What's so funny?" I ask her.

"My house is 5 houses to the left of yours Santana." She says before she starts laughing again. But this time I join along.

"Rachel, you should know that my family is a little overwhelming." She just smiles and nods her head.

"That's fine." I lead her into my house to the kitchen. Of course my mom was at the counter cooking.

"Hey mom, I hope you don't mind I brought a friend home." I say as I kiss my mom on the cheek.

My mom looks Rachel up and down, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sara Lopez."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel smiles and shakes my mom's hand.

"Oh! You're the girl form Santana's Glee group, the one who has the wonderful voice!" My mom says with excitement.

"Thank you Mrs. Lopez. Santana also has a wonderful voice." My mom nods her head.

"My Santy sure does! I wish she sung more. When she was a child she use to go around singing _all_ the time. She would always sing to Brittany." I think my moms trying to embarrass me now.

"Enough about my life mami! Me and Rach are going to go hang out in my room." I say before my mom can say anything else blackmail worthy.

I rush Rachel up all the 3 floors, "Santana, my legs aren't as long as yours!" Rachel yelps.

"Come on Rachel, one more floor to my room." I tell her. The attic was turned into my room as my 13th birthday present. It was my sanctuary, my 'happy' zone as B would call it. My room looked like something from 'Cribs'. I watch Rachel take in my room; she looks around slowly making sure she doesn't miss anything. Rachel's eyes go wide as her eyes land on my book shelf.

"You have a Bebe Neuwirth autograph! And a picture of the two of you together!" For someone who had just complained about their legs being too small, moved quite quickly across the room.

"Yeah, I saw the Addams Family. I waited outside the door until she came out like a crazed fan." I say with a fond smile.

"When did you go? You haven't been out of school except that time you were suspended." I can't help but laugh.

"I was never suspended, well at least this year. I just didn't want people to know that I was going to New York to watch a musical marathon. That is something that would kill anyone's rep." I say sarcastically.

"I am completely envious of you Santana! So this area entirely yours?" Rachel asks, even though she is still reading all the titles of my books. Half of them were scripts from my favorite's musicals and plays.

"Yeah, it's sort of like a loft. It has a small kitchen place. So if I want to make popcorn or something I don't have to walk all the way down stairs. There's a master bathroom and an elevator too." Rachel frowns.

"So you made me run up all those stairs just for the heck of it?" I smirk at her as I move to sit on my bed.

"Since I don't have Cheerio's anymore I like to exercise whenever I get a chance." Rachel nods in agreement and moves towards my bed.

"So what do you want to?" Rachel asks me.

"I hadn't really planned that far in advanced." I say sheepishly.

"How about you help me pick my new style? As much as I love argyle, it is very hard to find in my size. It also keeps you very hot." I nod my head in agreement and reach for my laptop.

"I want to keep my skirts though," I nod my head in agreement.

"So do the majority of boys at out school, as much as they make fun of you they love your skirts." Rachel just blushes and looks down.

"Well, they are really comfortable. But I just want something fresh, and new." I think about what she said until I get an idea.

"Let's go to that new store, Forever 21! It just opened in the mall. There's a little of everything there. I bet we could even fin you some cute sweaters that won't make you look like a grandmother."

"That sounds cool. Have you gone yet?" Rachel asks.

"No, Britt and I were supposed to go but…" I drift of as I remember the plans that we had made together.

"I understand. Quinn was supposed to take me to the new vegan restaurant they're building across town." I can see tears in Rachel's eyes.

"Don't cry. Quinn's just being stupid. By the end of the week we'll have Quinn begging on her knees for you to take her back." I say as I wipe away her tears with my thumb.

"Thanks Santana, I know she's been horrible to me but I just can't help loving her." Rachel sniffles but tries to smile.

"How about we go to your house so that we can get some of your stuff, and then we can come back and have a movie marathon. We can watch all the musicals you want, I even have some boot-leg ones." I smile as soon as I hear Rachel laugh.

"Isn't that illegal?" Rachel asks with a smile.

"Nope, it's illegal to video tape a Broadway show. But it's legal to own one." I say as I help Rachel off my bed.

"That's good to know. Anyway, it would be cool if we could go to my house. I'm pretty sure your pajamas won't fit me. Curse my shortness." I openly laugh at her.

"You make it work for you though. Let's take the elevator this time chica." I turn to see Rachel smiling. Not the smile she's been giving me this whole afternoon. But a smile that reached her eyes.

And just like that, Rachel Berry had wormed her way into my heart; forever.

**Reviews would be awesome. I always hated it when authors would say: I'll only post when I get x amount of reviews. So I don't do that, I just hope that you'll review on your own accord.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided that this chapter should have some Quinn and Brittany in it. I wanted to write their agony… that sounded (read?) worse than I expected… but I don't care.**

**Don't own these characters (yet), just the plot.**

**Quinn's POV**

I wake up from my dreamless nap and look at myself in the mirror. As expected I look like shit. My mascara had left stains on my face. My hair looked like a bird nest. So yeah, I look like shit.

After I had left the school I had gone to the supermarket to get some food. My mom has been going on a lot dates lately so I've been making most of my dinners during the weekends. Once I had collected all my stuff for dinner I went to the ice cream section.

Out of habit I picked up rainbow sherbet, Rachel's favorite, "This is so going to get my brownie points with Rach." I say before I really think about what I had just said. It finally hit me what I had done and I couldn't stop the tears rolling down my cheeks. I dropped the sherbet and ran out the store, leaving my basket in the aisle.

So now I was hungry and depressed. There were tissues and photos of me and Rachel all over my bed. Somewhere in the mess I could hear my phone play Toxic, which was Brittany's special ring tone. I quickly find it and answer.

"Hey B." I say trying to sound happy.

"Quinn, can I come over?" She asks between what I think are sobs.

"Sure, B. Are you okay?" I hear sniffle a little.

"No, I made a really big mistake. I don't want to be alone right now." Brittany replies as she starts to cry loudly on the phone.

"B, what happened?" Some where in the distance I hear a bell ring.

"Can you come open the door? I'm at your house now." Brittany says. I quickly run down stairs and open the door. If possible B looked worse that I did. Her clothes were all wet, and she was wearing mismatched shoes. Makeup was running down her face. Her usual wavy hair was halfway in a ponytail and the other half down.

"Come on B; let's get you out of these wet clothes." I usher her in and up to my room.

"Do you still have Santy's pj's?" Brittany asks as I hand her a towel.

"Yeah, do you want to wear them?" Brittany nods her head as she starts to wipe all her makeup off.

I pull Santana's clothes out of her drawer. For awhile it seemed like I was either at her house or she was at mine. But after the middle of last year are friendship became a little strained. Her clothes are still here though because she slept over last Friday. Since we're not in the Cheerio's any more we thought that we could rekindle our relationship.

"Come here B, let's sit on my bed and you can tell me what happened." I tell her as I pat the spot next to me on my bed.

Brittany climbs onto my bed and cuddles into my side, "Santy told me she loves me!" she sobs.

"Is that bad?" I ask as I rub her back.

"No! I told her I love her too, but that I couldn't break up with Artie because I love him too." I don't know how to respond to that. I always thought that B would be the cave first, but not the other way around. But B rejected Santana; I would have never expected that.

"But it was mistake. I wanted to tell her but I couldn't find her anywhere, and she won't answer her phone." Brittany whines.

"It looks like we both made mistakes this today." I mutter under my breath as I try to soothe my friend.

"Did you hurt Rachel too?" B asks.

"How did you know about that?" Were we really that obvious?

"You were always sexing Rachel up with your eyes. And I saw you two making out in the choir room, it was hot." She giggles and I can't help but smile.

"I told her that I love her, but that we couldn't be together. I broke her heart B. It was horrible; I just left her in the auditorium, standing alone. And now I'm realizing how stupid I was. I don't care if my mom will kick me out. I need Rachel; I love her to much to give her up. " Tears started rolling down my face and I try to quickly brush them away.

"You know what we should do?" Brittany says as she quickly gets up. I shake my head no.

"We should come up with a plan, like in the movies! A plan to get both of our girls back! Please, I need Santy and you need Rach." I smile at Brittany and giver a hug.

"Of course I'll help B. Do you want to sleep over tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah! Thanks Q." I get off the bed and help B get off too.

"How about we order some pizza down stairs and start on the plan?"

_Slam!_

"Shhh, Quinn isn't supposed to know you're here Shelby."

**Ohhhh, what do you think is about to happen next! So clearly you know that Shelby is Rachel's mom. But why is she with Quinn's mom? I'm pretty sure I know hat I'm going to do next but I need someone to be my creative buddy and tell me if they like the idea. So if you're interested let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Rachel's POV) 

It was kind of weird that Santana was in my room. The Santana Lopez was in my room. And she wasn't in here to kill me, like I always expected her to. But she didn't seem to mind; in fact she seemed to enjoy it.

"Your room is very…you." She says as she looks around it.

"Thanks, I think that your room should represent every part of your life." I reply as I move to my closet to get some clothes.

"Clearly. It looks Broadway blew up and landed in your room." I look back at her to see that she's smiling.

"That's what I was aiming for. My room was decorated in pink last year, but I didn't really like it that much. So I redecorated." Santana goes over to my bookshelf and begins to go over the titles.

"I'm jealous. You have the Spamalot music book, and the script! I couldn't find it anywhere!" I laugh as I watch her cling the book to her chest.

"I had to go to China Town to get it." I tell her as I walk back into my room. "You can borrow it if you want."

"Thanks. I'll copy it when I get home. Ohhh, what are these?" She asks with a devious grin.

I quickly turn around to see that she was looking at the pictures on my dresser, "Nothing just some photos."

"Of a half clothed Quinn. On your bed!" Santana shouts as she continues to look at all the pictures.

"Santana!" Santana just laughs and keeps on looking at the pictures.

"Scandalous! She took pictures of you while you were asleep! That's creepy." Santana says.

"It is not! She was just being sweet. Leave my pictures alone." I whine.

"Whatever you say Rach. You ready yet?" Santana asks.

"Yeah, I'm just going to leave a note telling my dads where I am." I say as we both walk out of my room and down the stairs. I quickly jot down a note for my dads and stick it on the fridge.

"Let's go."

**Santana's POV**

So I'm staring, at Rachel, Rachel's perfect body. I'm probably being a creeper right now, but I don't care. Her shorts and tank top don't leave that much to be imagined.

"You like the view?" Rachel says smirking.

"Umm- Yeah. I mean. You look hot. I have no idea why we called you treasure trail." I tell her while I continue to stare.

"That's what Quinn said. Shall we start the movie marathon?" She asks as she moves towards my DVD case.

"We shall my lady." I walk over to her and show all the musicals.

"Oh my gosh- You have Shrek! I wanted to see it so bad!" Rachel cries.

"It wasn't the best; I didn't really like the story. But the music was truly amazing." I say with a smile.

"Can we watch it?" Rachel asks with a pout.

"Like I could resist that pout. Sure Rach, we can watch it." I take the DVD and insert it in to the machine.

"Yay!" Rachel celebrates. I can't help at her silly antics as I craw into the fort of blankets we made earlier. Rachel hushes me as the beging notes of the musical starts.

**2 hours later**

Rachel is one of the cutest people ever. She made me go back 6 times so that she could sing along to '**Know It's Today'** and then another 2 times so that we could sing it together.

"So did you like it?" I ask as the musical ends.

"I loved the music, but I didn't really like the musical." Rachel says after stiffling a yawn.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Rachel shakes her head.

"I'm not sleepy." She whines.

"Sure you're not. How about we move to the bed?" Rachel giggles and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Move to the bed? That sound's like you're trying to get into my pants." I can't help but chuckle.

"That's it, you're going to bed." I say as I pick her up. She tries to wiggle out of my arms but fails, epicly.

"But I don't want to! It's only 11." Rachel tries to persuade me.

"If you want to go shopping with me you're going to need your rest." Rache just sighs.

"Fine! But only because your being a poopy head." Rachel gripes. I just laugh as I drop on to my king size bed.

"Whatever you say Rachel." I clap my hands and the lights go out. "I am **so **bad-ass." I state with a smirk, even though Rachel couldn't see it. Rachel moves towards the edge of the bed as I remain to my side, a large in between us.

I close my eyes and try to go to sleep. For some reason my body seems too restless to fall asleep.

"San?" I turn around to face Rachel.

"Yes?" The bed slightly moves as Rachel moves towards me.

"Will you hold me? Please?" She asks in a sorrowful tone of voice.

"Of course I will Ray." I say as I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her into me.

"Thank you." She mumbles so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

"Anything for you." I whisper as I breathe in the scent of her shampoo.

**I know it sounds like they're in a relationship, but they're not! They are simply really great friends. Next chapter will have them shopping and I might put the party in that chapter. Or maybe not. Brittney and Quinn will likely not be in the story for 2 more chapters… Anyway no one has told me their thoughts on what's going on with Quinn and Rachel's mom. Don't forget to hit that button that we all love, the review button!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Quinn-

I shake my head and put my finger to my lips. Brittany nods her head in understanding.

"There's a note on the refrigerator saying that she's at a friends." The familiar voice of Shelby Corcorcan fills my room.

"Well… that's good…" My mother is slurring her words a little, she must have had a drink.

"Let's get you to bed." I can hear the two women trekking up the stairs.

"Can we have sex?" I instantly clamp my hands over Brit and mines mouth. It looks like Brittany is about to burst out laughing and I feel like I'm about to throw up.

"No. Remember, we agreed no sex until you Quinn." Shelby says as I hear her open my mom's door.

"But, that's not fair. How am I suppose to tell her that I'm going out with you? I was drunk when I agreed anyway, so it doesn't count." My mom whines next door.

"You were not drunk when you agreed babe." Shelby responds.

"I was drunk on you." I have to admit, my mom has some mad skills with the pickup lines.

"You are so sweet!" After a few short seconds of silence, then a moan, I knew that my mom had achieved her goal.

"We got to get out of here." I whisper to B, she nods furiously.

I quickly go to my closet and pull out some clothes for me to wear at B's house. I pass Britt my laptop bag and quietly go down the stairs.

"I'll meet you outside, I have to do something first." I tell her with a small smile. As soon as she's gone I reach for a piece of paper and pen.

**Dear Mom… and Shelby:**

**I was here, so was Brittany, we heard everything. I'm staying at her house to figure something's out. Not only do I have to worry about relationship problems, but now I have to figure out how to get the mental images out of my about you two. We'll talk when I get home mom. **

** -Quinn xox**

I post the note on the fridge beside the old one and head towards the door. I'm right in front of it when it open quickly. The side of the door catches my shoulder. Causing an intense fire to erupt their.

"Son of a bitch!" I scream as I clutch to it for dear life. The sound of running is heard from upstairs, signaling that my mom heard me.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry." Brittany says as she takes my unharmed arm and leads me to the kitchen, probably to get ice.

"It's okay B. Mistakes happen." I reassure her through gritted teeth. My mother soon appears in the kitchen, trying not to look guilty.

":Quinnie, what happened?" She asks as she look at my shoulder.

"Nothing, I just got hit by a door, that's all. Where's Shelby?" My jumps and looks at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I can't help but scoff at my mom's horrible lie.

"I'm talking about Shelby, the woman who adopted your granddaughter, the woman you were about to have sex with." By this point Brittany had come with some ice, which I gladly accepted.

"":I'm so sorry Quinn, I-" My mom stops when I raise my hand.

"It's okay mom, weird, but okay." I say with a small smile.

"See, she didn't explode Judy." Shelby was in right by the door, smiling.

"This is weird, but expected." All three of us stare at Brittany.

"What do you mean Brittany?" My mom asks her.

"Like mother like daughter. You both have the same type." It was to late by the time I understood where Brit was going.

"You're sleeping with Rachel's mom, and Quinn's sleeping with Rachel." Brittany says simply.

**I'm leaving it there. Sorry for the late update, I had to get a new laptop because my other one wouldn't hold a charge any longer. So did you like this chapter… I did! Anyway I thought it would be funny for Mama Q to have some smooth moves, right? Don't forget to press the nice button, what's it called again? Oh yeah, the REVIWE BUTTON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn's POV**

"_You're sleeping with Rachel's mom, and Quinn's sleeping with Rachel." Brittany says simply._

Instantly the two adult's eyes were on me. My mom was gaping at me, but Shelby was the vocal one.

"You're sleeping with my daughter!" Shelby yells at me. Who is she to yell at me? What daughter, the one you turned away? I was about to ask her that when Brittany interrupts again.

"She was. But she broke up with her, because she didn't think Mama Q could handle it." My mom looks at me with pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"Quinn, call that girl right now and fix it." My mom tells me. Shelby's still staring at me, it's kind of creepy. She has the same intensive glare as Rachel.

"It's not that simple because,-

"I can talk on my own now, thanks Brittany. I can't mom. She was devastated when I left. I told her I couldn't love her anymore." I can feel the tears coming over the barriers I worked so hard to create. Brittany puts a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I have a question." She states. I'm pretty sure in the room mentally groaned.

"I wonder if you look like Rachel naked; that would be hot." She says directed at Shelby. I instantly start to blush as I think of my naked Rachel.

"I would not know if I looked like Rachel naked, umm Brittany. How would you?" Shelby asks as tries to keep hold on some part of the conversation.

"Me and Rach have the same dance camp. I've see her naked a **bunch** of time." Brittany explains.

"How about you Quinn, how many times have you seen my daughter naked?" I glare at her before answering.

"As many times as you've seen her, that's for sure." I snarl at her.

"Quinn! Apologize, that was very rude." My mother scolds.

"NO!" I roar," You don't haw much Rachel has been affected by her! She was, and still is, a wreck. When ever you mention star cups, poker face, or anything to do with a mother she instantly begins to close herself off. All because of her."

I watch giddily as Shelby begins to shrink with every word I spew. But as she does this I notice one thing, she looks like Rachel. It was like a repeat of what had happened only a few hours ago. As Shelby begins to silently cry I feel even worse.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Well, at least the way I said it. I'm just taking my frustrations out on you, which isn't fair." I say with a sigh as I take my head in my hands.

"I deserved it, I know. I wanted to change my mind, but I thought she was better off without me." Shelby sheepishly looks at me.

"Don't worry, Rachel will forgive you. She forgives everyone, just look at her and Q. They went to mortal enemies to a couple." If she wasn't so cute and oblivious I would smack her, really, no joke.

"Thank you Brittany, that's very kind of you." Brittany just smile and starts to play with my hair.

"So how long has this," I point at the two older woman, "been going on?"

"Almost a month." My mom replies instantly as she takes Shelby's hand in her own.

"That sucks." Brittany says as she finishes a little braid in, my hair. She looks around when she feels eyes on her, again.

"You haven't had sex in a month, that's like forever." She clarifies.

I instantly gag at the image of my mom having sex. The images were worse that the sounds I had heard earlier. My mom at least has the decency to look embarrassed. But Shelby just smiles and keeps her head up.

"Not really. There are other things to do that are fun, but isn't sex." Brittney looks at Shelby for awhile, and then nods her head.

"I guess you're right, like intense making out. Kind of like making out with Rachel." I look at Brittney with utter disbelief.

"You and Rachel. Together?" I ask as I try not to be upset with my friend.

"Are you mad?" She replies with a frown.

"Of course not, just tell me what happened." Shelby nods her head in agreement.

"Well, we were at the dance camp meet and greet, and we decided to ditch. We got bored and started to ask random questions. Rachel asked me if it was fun kissing a girl, I said yes and she just nodded. I kissed Rachel, and she liked we kept it going. Since we were sharing the same room we decided to…..

**Yes I'm leaving it there! Did they have sex, or did they not. What do you think? Should Quinn get jealous, or take it with stride? Last but not least, should Tina be brought into all this mess? Let me know through… Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sex. Rachel Berry. Sex **with** Rachel Berry. I can't help but to think about. Especially with our position. We were facing each other. One leg was thrown over mine, and the other was in between mine. Which is slowly killing me. Every time one of us moves her leg would brush my ever so aching center. We were basically hugging, except that my hands were in between us. So I've been copping a fell, unintentionally, all night; and right now.

"What are you thinking about?" A drowsy voice asks.

"Having sex with you." I look down to see Rachel begin to blush. "You're not going to jump away and tell me never?"

"Well it's not like I haven't thought about having sex with you before." Rachel admits bashfully.

"You have?" I ask in shock.

"Why not? You're amazing. You're beautiful, and sexy. You're good in bed. You're-

"Wait. How do you know I'm good in bed." I'm not trying to be mean but I'm pretty sure that the guys I've slept with don't talk to Rachel, except Puck.

"Brittany told me at camp." I'm confused, and Rachel must be able to tell.

"Brittany and I have gone to the same dance camp since we've been in seventh grade. Last year she kept telling me how much she had learned from you and….

"What aren't you telling me Rachel?" It was obvious that she was lying, or with holding something.

"You have to promise not to be mad at me." She says timidly.

"I promise." She takes in a deep breath.

"I'm not a virgin, technically." I try to connect the dots that she has laid out, but they're just not connecting.

She sighs, "Me and Brittany have had sex." She states as if it were so simple, that her and B have had sex.

"What? You and Britts have had sex? How many times?" It takes to long for her to answer.

"I'm sorry Santana, I know you're upset-

"I'm not upset, shocked, but not upset. I mean Britts is hot, you're hot. It's just she never told me, she tells me everything." I admit solemnly.

"She thought you would make my life hell if you knew, so we kept on the DL. I'm sorry." Rachel says again.

"I probably would have, but it doesn't matter now. But I just have to ask, how long?" I ask. A slight chuckle bubbles into my chest as I watch her begin to blush. She hides her head in my chest and mumbles something.

"What was that?" I tease.

"Since the beginning of 9th grade." She utters softly.

"You've been sleeping with Brittany since you've been 14? You are officially a bad-ass. But if were being honest I have to tell you something. I've slept with Quinn." I declare before _trying_ to get out of the bed. Rachel holds me in place with her legs.

"You slept with Quinn! How! Why!" She questions with a confused expression on her face.

"It was after the whole duets debacle. She was lonely and I wanted sex. We had sex." I say simply even though I feel like crawling into whole because of Rachel's intense gaze.

Her gaze softens, "Okay."

"Okay?" I repeat uneasily.

"Yeah. It was before we were together. I never told her that I slept with Brittany, so we're even." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Even though we've just forged this friendship she was the only one I could count on right now.

I look at the clock across from me to see that it was 11:30. "You want to go to the mall? We can a smoothie there for breakfast." I offer.

"That works. Are you going to Noah's party tonight?" She asks me.

"Correction, **we're** going to Puck's party." I give her a look telling her not to even try getting out of it.

"Fine." She huffs, "I'm getting dressed." With that Rachel untangles herself from my body and proceed to take off her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing? I just told you that I was thinking about having sex with you and then you start to take off you clothes!" I practically scream as I quickly cover my eyes.

"Grow up Santana! I thought after our sobering conversation you would have cooled down." Rachel says with a smile on her face.

"Seeing you almost naked heated me up all over again." Rachel looks at me with an evil glint in her eye.

"Coach Sylvester. Ms. Pillsbury. Together. Naked. In your bed." The mental images attack my head. Horrible images of them together keep popping up. I let out a strangled cry as I lunge for Rachel, who was now laughing her head off. She quickly dodges me and runs to my bathroom.

After a couple of minutes of insuring that I wasn't going to pounce and/or kill her she comes out, with the nerve to have a smug look on her face.

"Figgins. Schuester. Naked. Singing 'Take me or Leave me." The mortified look on her face proves tome that I have accomplished my goal. I was to caught up with my inner gloating to realize that I was about to be attacked by a pillow. After I grab hold of the situation I quickly grab one and hit Rachel. Thus beginning an epic pillow fight.

After about 7 minutes we call a truce and get dressed for the mall.

"You can go down to the foyer, I have to get something." I call out to Rachel as I head back up the stairs to get my phone.

I had 3 missed calls, and 5 unread texts. All from Brittany. I grab the phone and through it into my purse and quickly run down the stairs, you've got to love exercise.

By the time I reach the foyer I hear a small voice say, "My name is Terra Lopez, and I'm in love with Bella Pierce."

**How'd you like that? School, EOC'S, and Exams are over. Now I'm free to write. Yay! Anyway you should review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I might clear it up by having a flash back scene when Brittany explains it to the Quinn. How'd you like the season finale? I didn't like that Finn and Rachel got back together! She's way to good for him… anyway let me know. **

**P.S- Best line ever: I'm not really into that Santana….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Brittany's POV**

"_Since we were sharing the same we decided to…_

"What did you decide Brittany?" I ask; trying not to sound too pissed.

"Rachel told me not to say anything about our sexy times to anyone." Brittany whispers.

"Come on B, please?" I plead, trying to catch her eye as I bend down.

"But Rachel will be mad and then we can't have sex anymore." I close my eyes and take a shaky breath.

"How long B?"

"Umm, the summer of freshman year to a month ago?" I should have known, no one could have been that talented and be a virgin.

"My daughter has been having sex since she was 14?" Shelby asks carefully, as if asking again the answer would change.

Brittany just nods her head. The kitchen was silent for a couple of moments before Brittany speaks up, the tears no longer there. "I'm not sorry."

"Excuse me?" She just shrugs.

"This would be the time I would say I was sorry, but I'm not. And that's not the problem. You want Rachel. I want Santana. And we'll have to work together to get them back. I shouldn't matter that I slept with Rachel." Brittany states in a tone that suggests that she was the boss.

"Well, I think you guys have a lot to talk about. How about I give you some money and you guys can talk over ice cream." My mom says as she reaches into her pocket for money.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Brittany squeals as she begins to jump up in down. Shelby just stares in wonder.

"How did you go-

"Don't' ask." I mutter to the confused woman.

"Here you go Quinnie, have fun!" I just roll my eyes as she gives me the money and pushes me towards the door.

"Have safe and fun sex!" Brittany shouts before my mom can close the door. I can hear Shelby trying to stifle a laugh as my mom closes the door.

"Come on B, we have a plan to plan." I say softly as I lead my best friend to my car.

"You're not too mad are you?" She asks with frown.

"I'm not mad, shocked and hurt, but not mad. She never really told me she was a virgin" I mumble as I merge into another lane.

"Well at least she doesn't know that you slept with Santana." My head quickly whips to look at Brittany, it almost caused me to wreck

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" She looks at me with a small, sad, smile.

"I could smell you on her pillow. She always forgets to wash the pillow cases after sex." She says simply.

"I'm sor-

"Don't be, we weren't together, we never were. When she finally is able to be honest to me I turn her down. I really am stupid." I look away from her and try to think of something to say, anything, but nothing comes up.

Five minutes later I shut off the engine in the parking lot, and rush to Brittany's side of the car. I bend down and take her hand

"You're not stupid, you just made a mistake. It'll be okay, as long as you fix it, and you will, we will, together."

"I need to break up with Artie." She tells me as we walk towards the door, our hands still entwined.

"We can figure out the details after we get our ice cream." I say greedily, I was still hungry since I hadn't eaten anything this evening.

"One large Very Berry in a cup, and one large cookie dough in a cup." I order as I pull out the money. The guy at the counter looks at us oddly, and gives us a suggestive smirk.

"What are you looking at?" I ask in a cool voice.

"Nothing! You're order will be ready in a minute." The boy squeaks as he begins our orders. Brittany giggles and squeezes my hand.

Once we've gotten our order we go and sit in a booth.

"I've never had Very Berry before, can I try some?" I nod and scoop up some ice cream, Brittany opens her mouth. I put the spoon in her mouth, and here a couple of clicks and a flash.

"Is it true that you two are now dating?" An excited Jew Fro asks me as he shoves a recorder and camera in my face.

"What the fuck are you talking about Jew Fro?" I growl.

"Are you, Quinn Fabray, dating Brittany…" He looks at Brittany, "Do you even have a last name?"

Before she could answer I step in, "We are not dating. So you can leave."

"I have footage of you two holding hands, and feeding each other. Are you two going to attend Puck's party tonight, as a couple?" I watch Brittany stands up and towers over him.

"Leave us alone." She says darkly before turning to me, "Let's go Quinn." I quickly stand up and stare at Jew Fro.

"You better stay away from us, or else your two last years will look like heaven." I snarl as I brush past him.

"You can't with hold the truth from the people! They have the right to know!" He screams before we leave.

"Jack ass." I mumble as I put the keys in the ignition.

"Are you going to Puck's party tonight?" Brittany asks.

"I really don't feel like. Do you want to make it a movie night, we can order pizza and stuff." I offer with a smile.

"Do you think your mom is done having sex?" I pretend to make wrenching noises.

"She better, we've been gone for like 45 minutes. They're to old to have sex." Brittany just laughs and gives me a look.

"No ones too old to have sex Quinn. I plan on having sex with Santana till the day we die." I look over at her and nod.

"Why do you say when 'we die'?" She just shrugs.

"The day she dies my soul will die with her. The same for her, we're connected." Brittany reasons. "That's why we have to think off a kick ass plan to win our girls back."

"Right. We've got a lot of planning to do, don't we B?" I whine.

"Yep! But it'll be super spies!" She says excitedly.

"Just like super spies." I mutter as I think of the long night ahead of us.

**That chapter kicked my ass. Sorry for the late update, my laptop broke and I lost the entire story, along with my other Harry Potter one. I'm sharing a laptop right now, but I should have an update soon. Any ways reviews are always welcomed. I'm now in the process I've writing the Glee scenes. The next chapters will kind of have songs in them. If you have a suggestion let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

_"My name is Terra Lopez, and I'm in love with Bella Pierce."_

I stare down at this precious girl in front of me. A mini carbon copy of Santana was standing in front of me, glaring at me. When I asked what her name was I wasn't expecting a declaration of love.

"That's nice, I'm Rachel Berry." I say with my usual smile.

"I know who you are. Bella has a picture of the both of you in her room. I'm not really digging that." She menacingly cracked her knuckles.

"Teressa Lopez! Stop trying to scare my friend!" I hear Santana shout as she comes down the rest of the stairs.

"She was all up on my woman, no me gusta." I sigh; it seems as if Terra took the personality of her older sister.

"You're woman?" Terra just nods as she stares at the ground.

"Yep, mine." She repeats.

"You're only 12 years old; you're not even aloud to date!" Santana argues.

"Doesn't matter." Terra replies. Santana's face softens and forms a grin.

"Well I'm proud of you sis." Santana says as she pats her sister on the back. "Who's up for some breakfast?"

"I've already cooked Mija!" I hear from the kitchen. I follow Santana and Terra to the kitchen.

"I made waffles! And I cut some fruit for you Rachel." Her mom tells me as Santana pushes me into a seat.

"Thank you Mrs. Lo-

"You can call me Carmen. So what's this business about Bella Pierce?" Carmen asks as she sits down at the table.

I watch Santana stiffen and look at her sister, "I was just um… talking to Rachel about the picture I saw in her room. That's all"

"Oh, I didn't know you were friends with Brittany, Rachel. She's such a sweet girl, so is her sister." I look over at Santana who was all but chugging her cranberry juice, "I always thought that Santana and Brittany were going to get together, but I guess- Mija! Are you alright?"

Santana had spit out her drink across the table, hitting a very pissed Terra in the face.

"You thought what!" Santana cried.

"Well you were always so close, closer than best friends. I mean I'm pretty sure you and Quinn didn't take showers together… or sleep naked with each other." Carmen finishes with the famous Santana Lopez smirk.

I begin to giggle uncontrollably as Santana continues to splutter, and Terra keeps on rambling in Spanish.

"What is going on in here?" A new voice asks, I turn around to see a man in scrubs walking into the room with a little by in tow.

"Nothing. Apparently Santana didn't know that we knew about her and Brittany. And Terra is just upset because she is now covered with cranberry juice." Carmen gestures towards me, "Daniel this is Rachel Berry, Rachel this is my husband Daniel."

"It's very nice to meet you sir." I say with a small grin. The little boy runs towards me stops when he's right in front of me.

"I'm Alex and I'm five! Can I sit on your lap?" He asked with a large smile.

"Of course you can." I reply and I sit him on my lap.

"Alex is a big baby. He still likes to be held." Terra snickers.

"And you still sleep with your blankie, leave me alone." He retorted. Terra began to blush and started to eat her food again.

"So you knew this entire time? And you didn't say anything?" Santana questions her parents, as she passes me a plate for Alex.

"Of course we did! The both of you are horrible with secrets. We were just waiting for the both of you to tell us yourself. We read some parenting boos that told us that it would be best for us to wait for you to tell us" Daniel informs her daughter.

"You're okay with me being gay?" Santana whispers.

"We've had years to get over it Mija! We've watched grow up with Brittany. We're just glad that you won't end up with the Puck boy." Daniel grunts.

"Thanks mom, dad. It means a lot to me for you to say that." Santana thanks her parents. "But I don't think me Britts are going to be together. She's with the transformer."

"Britts boyfriend is a transformer?" Alex asks excitingly.

"No, he's just in a wheelchair." I tell him as I glare at Santana who was just smirking.

"People in wheelchairs are transformers?" He tries to clarify. I look at Santana and she only shrugs.

"He used to spend a lot of time with B. I think she's rubbed off on him." Santana admits.

"Don't worry about the wheelchair boy; she'll pick the right person in the end." Carmen informs Santana as she begins to cut into her waffles.

"So Rachel, what are you plans for collage?" Daniel inquires after taking a sip of coffee. I hear Santana mutter something, and I smile.

"I plan on going to Julliard, on a scholarship, and then I will be welcomed to the Broadway stage. By the time I'm 24 I will have received a Tony." I take a breath and see the whole table staring at me, including Alex who still had food in his mouth.

"If only Santana had plans like that. The only plan she has is get out of Lima and move to New York." Carmen says.

"I'm sure Santana has something up her sleeve." I look over at Santana with an arched eyebrow.

"I was thinking maybe being a lawyer or something." Santana mumbles before looking at the clock.

"Oh look at that, Rachel and I have to go to the mall." She tells her family as she gets up from the table.

"But I haven't finished eating." I whine as I look down at my plate.

"We can take it with us." She persists as she takes Alex off my lap and kisses him. After putting him down she takes my plate and puts it in a container.

"Thank you for having me, you'll likely see me-

Santana cuts me off, "\We'll see you guys later" She says as she pushes me out the door.

"That was very rude." I scold her as we get into her car.

"It was starting to get weird. Anyway we have to get you something sizzling to wear for the party tonight." She replies as she merges into the streets.

"Fine." I grumble.

"You'll love it. Just think about all the attention you'll get." She gushes. I do love attention I think to myself.

"Since when have you known about the inner workings of my mind Ms. Lopez." I ask in a mock serious tone.

"You'd be surprised." She tells me with a smirk.

Santana Lopez has been, and will likely **always** be a constant box of surprises.

**Hey guys. I must say, I was disappointed with the lack of response on the last chapter. I was serious about the suggestions. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and quick update (for my standards). By the way how awesome is New York right now? =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rachel's POV**

We've been here for at least 3 hours. Forever 21 is probably the biggest store in the mall. My feet hurt and I'm hungry, but Santana won't quit.

"I'm determined to find the perfect outfit!" Santana repeats as if it was her mantra. She already had two bags full of clothes for herself.

"But Santana," I whine, "I already have clothes that you picked for me! Four bags full actually. And I'm hungry."

"Those," She points at the bags in my hand, "are for the regular week days. You need a 'Bang me Outfit'"

"But I don't wasn't anyone to 'bang me'. Unless it's Quinn." I whisper.

"You aren't actually going to have sex, but what's wrong with a little teasing?" I can't help but smirk as I think of the legendary saying, "It's all about the teasing, Not the pleasing."

"I guess, your right." Santana just smirks and takes me down to the lower level. The lights were a little bit dimmer than the other floor. There were mannequins dressed in club like styles all over the room.

"Let's get started." Santana says as she drags me to the nearest room.

Two hours after that we were leaving the store and heading to the food court. At least we were until Santana pushed me into the family bathroom that we were passing.

"Santana wh-

"Shut up!" She hisses, "Mercedes and Kurt were rounding the corner." I nod my head in understand meant.

"But how are we supposed to know that they passed?" I ask quietly.

"Well, they're probably going to the sale at Charming Charlie, which started this morning. So they probably won't be making any detours." I stare at Santana in awe as I lean on the door.

"Why do people expect so little from me?" Santana questions jokingly.

"Because you make sure to act like a standard cheerleader, whose specialty is torture." I state.

"I guess. Any way, I think they should be gone by now." Santana moves to open the door, which I was still leaning on. I end up falling out the room with Santana since she had tried to catch me but had failed.

"Tsk. Tsk. Look who just rolled out." I heart the familiar voice of Mercedes Jones say.

"Of the closet it seams." Damn Kurt and his one liners.


	11. Chapter 11

**Santana's POV**

Quickly I pull myself and then turn around to Rachel who was still staring at the Kurt and Mercedes. I extend my arm to Rachel so she can take it. She smiles and takes my arm.

"Lady. Wheezy." Rachel scoffs at my greeting.

"Good afternoon Mercedes and Kurt. How are you today?" It was my turn to scoff, like she really cared about how there day was going. I mean it's probably the same thing as every Saturday. Eat. Shop. Gossip. Maybe not in that order but still.

"Not as good as yours apparently. I would _love_ to have a quickie in a family bathroom." Kurt sarcastically quips with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Too bad nobody wants you." I reply with a snarky glare.

"I have a boy-!

"Don't really care." I look down at my nails and pretend to look for dirt.

"I believe what Santana is trying to say is that we do not have to talk at this moment." Rachel bends over to pick up our fallen bags, I follow her lead.

"See you later losers." I throw over my shoulder, I look back to see both them with their phones out typing furiously on the keyboard.

"You know that's going to all over the school in a couple of hour's right?" I ask?

"They can go fuck themselves." I do a double take and stare at Rachel.

"I'm tired of caring what people think. I mean I don't but I do in a weird sense." Rachel says with a slight blush.

"Yeah. You need to not care about what people think about you." I tell her as we head towards the food court. "And that is why we are going to go shop at Victoria Secrets."

"Rachel?"

**Rachel's POV**

I turn around to see my mom behind me, along with another familiar woman that I take a quick glance out.

"Hello Shelby," Is all I'm able to muster

"Hey Ms. Judy!" Santana greet the other woman with a hug and a _real _smile.

"Oh Santana! It's so lovely to see you. How are you?" The woman looks over Santana in a motherly way. It was obvious that she had an important role in Santana's life. For Santana had straightened her shoulders and stood up straight.

"I've been better honestly, but I'll survive. How are you?" I look at my mom who was looking at the other lady. "Oh I'm good, better than ever. Who's your friend?" She asks.

"This is my friend Rachel Berry. Rachel this is Judy Fabray." My heads snaps up and I look at the woman, who was now staring at me with familiar eyes, Quinn's eyes to be exact.

"H-hello Mrs. Fabray, it's very nice to meet you." I choke out as I look the woman over.

"Nice to meet you too. Your mother and I were just talking about your great singing ability." I look over to Shelby and she nods.

"I didn't know that you two were friends." Santana remarks.

"You could say that." Shelby says suggestively. I look at Santana and she shrugs. "Umm, alright. What are you guys doing here at the mall?"

"We're meeting Quinn and Brittany here." Judy replies as she looks around, as if the two would be here any second.

"It would be great if you two could join us."

**Santana's POV**

"It would be great if you two could join us." You sick bastard. You sick sick **sick **bastard. Why must you toy with me! Do you get your jollies from that, huh? Whatever great spirit in the sky you suck major ass.

"That would be lovely but we have to get ready for tonight." Rachel replies as she begins to back away.

"Yeah what Rach said. We have some things to plan. So, we'll see you later." I turn around and begin to quickly follow Rachel to the next level of the mall. From up here you could see everything, meaning everyone. I look down to see the two adults that we left making their way towards the Smoothie King.

"They're right by the Smoothie King." I tell Rachel as I point them out.

"It looks like they're going to sit down and eat." Rachel says as she looks at her watch, "We still have an hour to kill.

"Let's go to Victoria Secret's, and then we'll leave." I take one more look at the cafeteria before turning around

**Shelby's POV**

I watch my daughter walk away with her spicy Latino friend with a frown," She didn't say good bye." I mutter sadly as I walk towards a booth and sit down. Judy sits beside and takes my hand underneath the table.

"It's a growing relationship,-

"No it's not; it was stopped after I told her that she wasn't who I wanted." I look around and catch the girls at the Smoothie King. "Let's go get the girls."

Judy looks me over and squeezes my hand, after a quick glance around the area and gives me a quick kiss on the lips. "It'll be okay." She whispers before getting up. I must have looked like an idiot because I couldn't stop smiling as we walked towards the two blondes.

"What's up with her?" Quinn asks as she looks at my big smile.

"Your mom gave her a sweet lady kiss. Isn't it sweet Quinn?" Brittany says happily. "And hot." She _thinks_ she whispers.

"Umm, thank you Brittany." Judy thanks the girl as a blush begins to appear on her face.

"We are pretty hot." I agree as I nod my head.

"B and I are getting a smoothie, do you guys want one?" Quinn questions as she gets into the non-existent line.

"No thanks. I'm getting something else." I tell them before moving towards the McDonalds by myself. Judy was on some weird diet thing, which I don't understand because she looks great for her age. Trust me I've seen her naked.

"Can I have two large fries, a southern style chicken with nothing on it, a large Dr. Pepper with no ice, 2 apple pies, and a fruit and yogurt parfait?" I order with a smile. A short while later I was walking back to the table with a mischievous smirk on my face.

All conversation stops when they smell the food in my bag, "What's in the bag?" Quinn asks as if she were going crazy.

"Nothin'." I reply as I sit down in the corner of the booth. Being the dramatic person I pride being, I make a big show of emptying my bag. By the time everything was out the woman in front of me were practically drooling.

"So what were you guys talking about before I got over here?" No response. I look up from my food to see the women surrounding me giving me glares, except for Brittany, hers was more of pout.

"What's the matter Brittany?" I look at the blonde with a smile.

"My stomach is telling me to take your food." She says as she stares at one of my pies.

"Well you can have one if you want." I offer one of the pies. She looks at Quinn for a second, and then takes the pie greedily. I offer Quinn a pie too.

"I hate you." Quinn whispers viciously before taking the pie.

"You're trying to ruin my diet _again_." Judy says with a frown on her face.

"Of course I am." She scoffs and pushes the fries I was trying to give her away.

"I will not be the thwarted be your evil advances."

"But I thought you liked all of my advances." I seductively whisper in her ear, as I squeeze her thigh underneath the table.

"This is not a sexy time moment." Brittany scolds as she takes a fry.

"Fine! Drink your smoothie!" I huff as I move away from my girlfriend and closer to the divider of the booths.

"So did you guys find what you were looking for? Judy asks after taking a pointedly big gulp of smoothie.

"Not really." Quinn mumbles before looking behind her. "I think I'm going to go get a burger. You coming B?"

"Yeah."

**Quinn's POV**

I walk to the McDonald's stand with Brittany and wait in line.

"Your mom and Shelby are a cute couple." I look behind us to see Shelby trying to force a fry in my mom's mouth. She looked so much like Rachel that it made my heart ache.

"I know; I'm glad she found somebody." I admit with a small smile as my mom laughs and swats Shelby's shoulder.

We order quickly, and walk back to our table. Shelby was pouting and staring at my mom, who was looking everywhere except her.

"So Quinn, we saw Rachel."

**Judy's POV**

Quinn's head popped up from her sandwich and all but growled.

"Yeah. She was with this really beautiful Hispanic girl." Shelby buts in even though her mouth was completely full of food.

"She was with Santana?" Brittany asked with a slight frown.

"Yes, they seemed to be shopping together." I tell them as I eye the fries my girlfriend was now stuffing in her mouth.

"But there not friends! They don't even like each other!" Quinn all but shouts.

"Santana thinks that Rachel's hot." Brittany say's off handedly before taking a sip of her drink. Quinn's eyes widen comically before staring at Brittany.

"Do you think they are sleeping with each other?" Quinn asks worriedly.

I take her hand and smile, "I doubt it sweetie, they're most likely just friends." Shelby snickers and shakes her head.

"I don't know about that, there seemed to be some sexual frustration going on." I slap Shelby on her arm, and give Quinn a sympathetic smile.

"Shelby's just joking -

"No I'm not."

"with you. There's nothing to worry about." I say trying to comfort Quinn and Brittany, but mostly Quinn.

"Did they tell you where they were heading?" I look at Shelby with a questioning glance.

"They didn't. But I overheard them say where." Shelby replies with a grin.

Quinn looks at Shelby warily before asking, "Where."

"I can't tell you, unless Judy agrees to eat these fries and the parfait in the bag." I swear, sometimes I'm dating a child. Quinn looks over at me pleadingly.

"Eat the food, please." Brittany pleads. I look at Brittany and Quinn, who were both pouting. Then I look at my girlfriend, who was sporting a toothy grin. I glare at Shelby as I slide the container of fries closer to me, and put a couple in my mouth.

"They're heading to-" Shelby looks at me, as if to say 'eat more'. I sigh and take some more fries after I finished swallowing.

"Victoria's Secret."

"Thanks! Let's go B!" Quinn exclaims as she slides out of the booth with her purse and best friend in tow. Leaving us with their left over food.

"You're evil." I mutter as I continue to eat the fries.

"But you love it." She replies with that cheeky grin I can't resist.

"You have to stop trying to ruin my diet's." Shelby scoffs and looks at me.

"But you don't need to be on a diet. You're perfect the way you are. In my eyes you look like a god that deserves to be worshipped on hand and foot." I feel a blush begin to spread through my body.

"You're too sweet." I take her hand underneath the table and squeeze it.

"Only for you. You want to go back to my house. You know, the place where there aren't any depressed teenagers. And Beth is with my sister, so we'll be alone." With a suggestive smirk on her face she repeats, "Alone."

"You drive a hard barging, but okay. Let's go. I doubt that Quinn will won't anything to do with us for awhile." I say as I get out of the booth and take the trays with me.

"Yeah I've noticed, you're daughter's kind of a stalker. Just saying." I give her a fake glare asI set the trays down and walk towards the exit.

"It's a family trait. You know getting what they want. And right now, I want you." I whisper in her ear as I make the way in to the car.


End file.
